THE REUNION
by nehebka
Summary: Post Valhalley of the Dolls. The sisters and Chris saved Leo but Piper chose to remain a Valkyrie. Leo is furious with Chris and future Wyatt orbed in to help.
1. Chapter 1

**THE REUNION by Nehebka**

**Post ****Valhalley of the Dolls. The sisters and Chris saved Leo but Piper chose to remain a ****Valkyrie. Leo is furious with Chris and future Wyatt orbed in to help. **

**Chapter 1**

"**Where's Piper?" asked Chris looking around and not seeing her. Before he could say anything else Leo punched him**

"**You son of a bitch! Why'd you do it?"**

**  
"Do what?" asked Chris perplexed.**

**  
Leo threw Chris across the room. He tried to orb out but Leo caught his' orbs and sent him flying back into the wall. Leo telekinetically lifted Chris into the air and formed an energy ball in his hand.**

**Suddenly a young man orbed in the room and ran over to Chris.**

"**Stop! What's wrong with you?! Are you trying to kill your own son?!" asked the mysterious young man.**

"**Wh-What?" asked Paige and Phoebe at the same time.**

"**Who are you?" asked Leo.**

**The man stood up and faced him. "I'm sure you must recognize me… dad" said challenging.**

**Leo looked at him closer. "Wyatt?" asked perplexed.**

**He nodded. "I came from the future. Something's wrong. One minute everything's fine, we're kicking demon ass. Suddenly, in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed. The magic of the Charmed Ones disappeared". **

**  
"Wait, how did it happen?" asked Paige.**

**  
"That's the thing, I don't know. So I cast a spell to take me back to when it was lost, and it took me - here. To you" **

**  
"Piper" mumbled Phoebe.**

"**It's all YOUR fault!" cried Leo to Chris.**

**Wyatt stood between Leo and Chris in order to protect his younger brother from the anger of his father. "Chris has done nothing but good. He's the reason I was saved in the future I come from"**

"**I'll let it go for now. The most important thing now is how to rescue Piper" said Leo.  
**

"**Which is going to be hard because she doesn't want to be saved" replied Paige. **

**  
"Book of Shadows?" asked Phoebe.**

**  
"Got it" replied Paige leaving Leo alone with his two grown-ups sons.**

"**I'll ask the elders if the have any useful information" said Leo and orbed out.**

**Once alone, Wyatt knelt next to Chris to checked if he was ok. He was forcing himself to take long, slow, deep breaths. **

"**Are you ok?" asked a concerned Wyatt.**

**Chris smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to see you"**

"**I wouldn't be here if you had never come to the past and killed the ones who turned me evil" said Wyatt.**

"**You would have done that for me too". Wyatt nodded and helped him up.**

"**It is all my fault," Chris stated flatly, staring at the ceiling. "The fact that mum is upset with dad and that she became a Valkyrie… He's right, I have failed them as in the future-"**

"**Chris don't-" began to say Wyatt but Chris orbed out. **

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Chris spent the whole night in the attic looking for a potion to save Piper. He blinked slowly a few times, as if trying to shoo away sleep that was threatening to take over. He looked up and found Wyatt leaning against the door watching him. "I-I think I might have lead on…"**

"**Chris you need to rest. Tomorrow we'll start again. We all need to rest" said Wyatt cutting him off.**

"**But-"**

"**No buts. I'm serious. If you don't rest you'll fall ill and then you won't be able to help mum"**

**Chris nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right". He closed the Book of Shadows. Wyatt nodded and left the attic. Chris checked the he was alone again. **

"**Fine, I'll take care of the demos myself" mumbled Chris to himself as he orbed out. **

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**When he arrived in the underworld, things were unusually calm. Chris glanced around the dark cave-like corridors. There was no demon in sight, but Chris thought nothing of it and went to meet with his source. And there he found her. **

"**What are you doing here?" asked a Valkarie.**

"**My plans have changed, unfortunately. I'm truly sorry" said Chris as he raised his hand and telekinetically strangles the woman. When she fell to the ground, he walked over and snatched the pendant from her neck. "Forgive me"**

**A fireball suddenly struck the wall above him, showering him with rocks and sparks from the tiny explosion. He covered his head as three more followed, each getting closer to him. Wyatt orbed in throwing energy balls outside the field of his vision, and he could hear screams of death as demons were vanquished behind him. **

"**Wyatt, what are you doing here?!" asked Chris.**

"**I could do the same question to you. You were supposed to be resting!" There was a silence. "I know you little brother. I knew you wouldn't give up so easily… You are so stubborn".**

**While Chris turned to vanquish a demon that had jump in front of him, another snucked up behind him, and pinned his arms behind his back. Another demon came forward and put his fist into his chest. "ArrrrgGGhhhHHH" cried out Chris.**

"**Chris!" yelled Wyatt as he blowed up the two demons. He ran forward, vanquishing demons in his way and caught Chris who was sinking to the ground. "We better go" said as he orbed out to the attic. **

"**How are you?" asked Wyatt concerned.**

"**Fine thanks" said as he stood up trying to hide the pain he felt inside. **

"**You could have been killed, you know that?! Huh?! What were you thinking?!" yelled Wyatt.**

"**I was thinking a way to getting back mum, which I actually did, if that matters to you" said showing him the pendant. "It's the only way to get into Valhalla undetected"**

"**Guys, what's up? Why are you yelling?" asked Phoebe as she entered into the attic followed by Paige and Leo.**

"**I found a way to get Piper back" said Chris showing the pendant. "We can come back there without being noticed and-" said Chris.**

"**First we have to think how to make Piper believe she's Piper again. Because if we don't get her back mentally, it won't matter if we get her back physically" interrupted Paige.**

"**There's got to be a way to get Piper out of there" said Leo.**

"**Well, unfortunately, the reversal spell didn't exactly help Piper remember who she was" replied Paige.**

"**Wait wait wait. Hold it. Isn't there a spell in the Book that allows somebody to feel what you feel? Which, in this case, would be Piper feeling what you're feeling Piper should be feeling" said Wyatt looking directly at Phoebe who was empathic. "Did that make sense?".**

"**Umm, frighteningly, it did" said Leo. **

"**The problem is you still have to get close to her to try it. And that's not going to be easy. Especially with Piper's powers" said Phoebe.**

"**Well that's worth a shot" said Chris.**

**Everybody nodded and orbed out to Valhalla.  
**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

SOON NEXT CHAPTER. PLeeeaSE, PLeeeaSE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

THE REUNION by Nehebka

CHAPTER 2

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The vortex opened. Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt and Chris walked out of the vortex into the open road. They found Piper walking along the path.

"What are you doing here?" asked Piper surprised to see them.

"We're here to take you home" replied Leo.

Piper stared at them for a moment. Phoebe quickly motioned for Paige to say the spell.

"Reversal spell! Reversal spell!" mumbled Phoebe.

But before Paige could say anything Piper swung her arm and sent all of them crashing to the ground. She was about to turned and leave when somebody yelled "No!" She turned around and saw Chris standing up in front of her.

"You MUST come back with us" cried out Chris.

Piper raised her hand and pointed directly at Chris. Her voice rang out loud and echoed strong. "NO!!"

The voice hit Chris with a force that sent him crashing into a tree, breaking it upon impact.

"Piper…" began to say Chris.

"Stay away from me!" shouted interrupting him.

"You must come home..." Chris sat up holding his ribs and standing up with difficulty.

Chris stepped closer to Piper. "I know why you would rather be one of them. It's because you don't want to feel pain-"

Piper gestured with her hand. There were no magic bolts of light, but Chris' head jerked to the side as if he had been hit. Three parallel cuts appeared on his cheek, bloody as if scratched. He put his hand up to them, looked at his fingers and then looked back up at her.

"But you have to feel the pain, because if you can't feel the pain, then you can't feel the good stuff either" continued Chris.

"Shut up!" yelled Piper as she made another slashing gesture. Chris doubled over and fell to his knees. Panting, he got up again and moved slowly toward her.

"For God sake, you MUST remember your family… your son… Wyatt. Do you remember him?" asked Phoebe.

Piper stared at her considering her words.

"He needs his mother" said Chris and she looked at him again.

Piper started to cry and, as Chris got right up to her, she started hitting him with her fists. Chris stood there and took it. "It's all your fault! It's your fault! Leo is gone because of YOU! I-I miss him so much". She fell to her knees.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you. I love you" said Leo as he knelt with her. He put his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. Leo took her pendant off and immediately Piper was transformed back to herself.

Wyatt ran towards Chris. "Are you okay?" asked Wyatt. Chris did not answer he just stood up but he stumbled into Wyatt's. "Easy there, buddy," said Wyatt soothingly as he tried to steady him

"I'm sorry. I'm sor--this-- I'm so sorry. This is all my fault" mumbled Chris with a pained and anguished voice.

"Everything will alright. She's fine. You saved her" said Wyatt.

"We have to go" said Phoebe.

"Wait! Chris is injured! He has to be healed first" yelled Wyatt to Leo.

Leo nodded and put his hands over Chris' wounds to heal him. "Thanks" mumbled Chris. Leo didn't say anything he just turned around and came back with Piper.

"It is not safe to be here. It's time to go". She turned to look at Paige who grabbed the pendant and opened the vortex.

NEXT CHAPTER SOON! IN THERE PIPPER WILL FIND OUT WHO CHRIS IS… AND CHRIS WILL HAVE TO FACE THEIR FAMILY… WYATT WILL HAVE AN IMPORTANT ROLE THERE... I'M AFRAID THAT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE QUITE ANGSTY…

THANKS fairyofmusic, ausrox101, Mischief Maker In Disguise, lizardmomma, aerohead1980   
AND -0-charmed-freak-0- FOR REVIEWING!!


	3. Chapter 3

**THE REUNION by Nehebka**

**CHAPTER 3**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

- Once in the manor -

Piper sat in the couch as Leo, Paige and Phoebe explained her what has happened while she was gone. "I introduce you our son Wyatt. He came from the future" said Leo with proud embracing his son tightly. Chris watched them, silent and still. "He has helped us to save you"

"Well but I didn't do it alone. Chris helped me too" said turning to him.

"It looks like he is your second son" explained Phoebe. Piper eyes widen.

"Wyatt's brother" continued Paige.

Phoebe glanced at Piper's tummy and then back up to her face. Piper looked from her tummy to Chris. Chris swallowed nervously as Piper stared at him.

"You lied to us?" asked Piper. "Why you didn't tell us who you really were?" asked Piper astonished. 

"I had to." replied Chris. "I didn't think you'd help me if you knew the truth. It was the only way I could get you to trust me"

"Trust you?" asked Leo skeptically. "Why? You have done more harm than

good"

"Leo wait you're wrong" interrupted Wyatt.

"You don't trust me. Fine. I get it" replied Chris sharply, he turned around and left the room towards the kitchen.

Wyatt looked disappointed at Leo and then ran towards Chris. "Chris wait!" But he didn't reply. Wyatt quickly walked after his brother, and stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I needed air. I just needed to be away."

"Away? Away from what?" asked Wyatt. Chris did not answer, choosing instead to walk around the barrier created by his brother's body. Wyatt continued to walk alongside Chris, attempting to get him to respond. Wyatt grabbed his brother's shoulder, forcing him to stop and look him in his eyes.

"The story repeats itself. Even now he sees me as a failure, someone who can not be trusted. I'm sick of it" Chris spoke the words with anger.

He shook his head again and he continued to walk. However he stopped abruptly when two furies get into the house and attacked Chris and Wyatt. One of the furies knocked down Chris and blew smoke in his mouth. He coughed. Wyatt threw an energy ball at a fury and she engulfed in flames. The other fury disappeared. Chris stood up still coughing.

"Are you ok?" asked Wyatt concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks" replied Chris still coughing.

"What happened?" asked Piper as all the sisters and Leo entered in the kitchen and saw the mess.

"Two furies attacked us but we killed one of them" said Wyatt. Piper looked concerned from one son to another. "Don't worry we're ok" added Wyatt.

"You can't stop coughing" said Leo to Chris. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine" said sharply. "I just need YOU leave me alone"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that " said Leo.

"You know what? I'm sick of talking" yelled Chris as he tried to blow Leo up but he orbed out and in.

"What the hell-" began to say Leo.

"Back away slowly, Leo" Phoebe interrupted him.

"What?" asked Leo

"He's becoming a fury" said Paige as Chris' fingernails grew large black. "There's no reasoning with him now"

"NOOOO!" yelled Wyatt as he stood in front of him. "Chris you're a good witch. Do you hear me? FIGHT THIS!" Chris looked at him at disappeared.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"If we want to bring him back YOU better change your attitude towards him. He never did anything wrong... all he has done was in order to save me from turning evil. You can not blame him" said Wyatt looking directly at Leo.

"I do not blame him" said Leo.

Wyatt stood tall and crossed his arms on his chest, narrowing his eyes at his father. "Don't you?".

Leo sighed. "There's no possible way I could have another son", said Leo.

Wyatt snorted and shook his head. "I can't believe you're so thick!" yelled. He took out a photo of Chris and him from his pocket and gave it to Leo. "Look at him, Leo. I mean REALLY look at it and tell me that Chris is not your son"

Leo looked at it carefully. The more he analyzed the photo, the more he found Chris looked like Piper and him. Lots of things began to make sense now. Why he knew the house, the Book or them.

"Wyatt..." Leo finally began. "I'm..."

"DON'T!" Wyatt cut him off. "It is not me with whom you have to apologize. Chris is your son too! So you better try to start treat him like that!"

"Can you two just stop for a while? All this arguing is not going to get us anywhere" interrupted Phoebe. Both fell silent at Phoebe's comment.

"We need to get Chris back," Piper began, stating the obvious. "I don't care what I have to do, but I'm not going to lose a son"

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

THANKS FOR REVIEWING. KEEP DOING IT! PrInCeSsFBi thanks for your review, it was very useful for this chapter! And to the rest, thanks, it encourages me to write faster :D Next chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**THE REUNION by Nehebka**

**CHAPTER 4**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"We need to get Chris back," Piper began, stating the obvious. "I don't care what I have to do, but I'm not going to lose a son"

"The question is how exactly we do that" wondered Paige aloud.

"I have an idea" said Piper as she took a knife and cut her hand. "When we looked for Paige, we casted a spell to find a lost sister. We could use this to find Chris"

They went to the attic to cast the spell. Phoebe and Paige stood at the table between Piper who held a knife above a lit of candle.

"Power of the sisters rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee, blood to blood, return to me" said the Charmed Ones.

"Ok now we have to wait" said Phoebe.

Wyatt paced in short strides through the attic.

"If you keep walking like this you're going to make a hole" said Paige.

"Sorry" said Wyatt as he stopped and stared at her. **"**I'm good at a lot of things. Waiting is not one of them". Paige nodded, she understood that Wyatt loved very much his brother and now he was worried.

"Well, how are we gonna un-demon Chris when he gets here?" asked Phoebe.

"We have to close the portal of unexpressed fury and-" answered Wyatt.

But he couldn't finish the sentence, a fury barged in through the attic window. Phoebe levitated and kicked her, knocked her down. She got up and attacked Phoebe who kicked her back down. Two more furries arrived and Wyatt threw them an energy ball killing them and leaving Chris alone.

Chris was about to attack Leo when Paige looked around and saw the open box of crystals on the table.

"Crystals!" shouted. The crystals orbed off of the table and moved toward her. She waved her arm toward Chris and re-orbed them in a circle at Chris' feet. "Circle!". The crystals materialized around him, trapping him inside. Chris took a step out, but the crystals resonated.

"Got him!"

Chris tried again. He stepped confidently forward only to find the magical crystal bars appearing as a cage around him. "Do you think these crystals can hold me?"

"No, not for long" said Leo. "But at least we'll have time to talk-".

Chris laughed bitterly at the comment. "Save it, Leo" Chris cut him off.

"Chris!" Piper said sternly. "He's your father!"

"I don't have a father," Chris spat. "In my mind, he was dead from the day I was born."

"That's not the demon talking that's you Chris, it's not to late you just have to fight it. Tell me why you hate me such Chris huh?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" answered coldly.

"The hell it doesn't. Deep down you hate my guts huh, admit it come on just admit it huh, what you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you"

"No? Then why don't you tell me what I did to you huh? Did I miss a school play, did I take away your favorite toy, did I play favorites with Wyatt?"

Chris growled. He moved one of the crystal with telekinesis breaking the circle and step out. Piper, Paige and Phoebe were about to intervene when Chris waved his hand throwing them away. Chris walked towards Leo. Angrily, he slammed Leo's back up against wall and began to punched him. Piper was about to do something but Wyatt stopped her.

"He must express his fury" said Wyatt.

"I won't let him if that means killing Leo" replied Piper.

"Wait" said Wyatt grabbing Pipper's hand.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

He screamed, sank down on the ground and bawled. He changed back to normal. Piper ran to him and knelt down beside him. "Honey are you ok?" Piper asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Chris stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking around disorientated. His eyes slowly traveled from one member of his family to the other.

"I-I'm…fine" mumbled.

"I think we should talk" said Leo concerned about all the things Chris told him before.

"There is nothing to talk about" answered Chris.

Leo stood in front of him to be face to face with his son. "I think there is, quite a bit actually"

Chris shrugged slightly. "I have no energy left to argue" Chris placed a hand over his eyes and took in a deep breath. Chris felt a sudden wave of fatigue.

"Chris!" cried Wyatt just before the young Whitelighter's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Leo caught him just before he hit the ground and laying him gently on the floor. Leo checked if there was any injury but there was nothing the whitelighter could do but wait.

Pipper knelt beside him. "Chris!" she called out tentatively. She lied a hand on his forehead. "Jeez, he's burning up! Chris come on wake up!" she said while gently slapping his face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Come on, come on, WAKE UP!" cried Wyatt. "It's not your time yet, I know it's not your time," he murmured under his breath, his voice cracking.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE REUNION by Nehebka**

**CHAPTER 5**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Phoebe, go fill a bowl with some cold water and add a cloth to it" yelled Pipper.

"Come on, come on, wake up!" cried Wyatt. "It's not your time yet, I know it's not your time," he murmured under his breath, his voice cracking.

Leo put his hands over Chris to heal him.

"What's going on? Why did you stop healing Chris?" Piper asked when after some minutes she saw that Leo was no longer trying to heal him but sat looking tired beside an unconscious Chris.

"He just exhausted himself out" explained Wyatt.

In that moment, Phoebe arrived with the bowl. Piper dabbed Chris' forehead with a damp cloth. "Come on son, don't give up on me. Not now" Piper sobbed.

Wyatt paced in short strides through the room. "What's wrong with him?" asked without bothering to keep the concern out of his voice.

"I don't know" said Phoebe.

Wyatt stopped pacing and knelt beside Chris. "DAMN IT CHRIS, WAKE UP!"

"Yelling him won't do any good Wyatt" said Phoebe.

"Sorry" mumbled Wyatt.

"Yeah because I'm not deaf" Chris mumbled. He opened his eyes and after a moment he began to take in his surroundings.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked. He tried to reach his hand to Chris forehead but the boy's head jerked away from the touch.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm OK," Chris replied becoming a bit more lucid. Wyatt stared at Leo and Chris for a long moment, and then shook his head. "What happened?" asked Chris.

"You passed out"

Chris made a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a groan. He was still dizzy and confused.

"Do you think you can stand with help?" Piper asked, and Chris nodded. Piper and Paige grabbed Chris around the waist and chest, helping him to his feet. "We'll take you to the bedroom" said and left the room followed by Phoebe.

"He hates me" mumbled Leo as he saw Chris leave the attic.

"No, he doesn't" said Wyatt. "You need to give him some time" said stepping closer to his dad.

Leo shifted and looked into Wyatt's eyes. "What could I have possibly done to make him hate me so much?" Leo lamented as he replayed Chris' words over and over again.

"He has gone through a lot in the last little while but he doesn't hate you. He's mad at future Leo, but hate isn't any part of it. You just can't give up, Leo. He's just as stubborn as you are."

Leo sighed and nodded.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Once Chris lied in the bed, he fall asleep immediately. Although he felt better, he was still tired. Piper stood there watching his son sleep. He began to mumble and weep in his sleep; it was obviously he was having a nightmare.

"Chris" Piper said firmly, hoping that she would be able to rouse him from his dream. She instinctively sat beside him. "Shh," she whispered, "it's okay, Chris. Everything's going to be alright."

"No it won't," Chris mumbled anguishly.

"Chris, it's time to wake up" said worried.

Chris jerked awake, sweat pouring down his face and soaking his shirt as a horrified scream escaped his lungs. She gathered Chris in her arms, running the fingers of one hand through his damp hair, while her other hand rubbed over his back.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. You're okay now." Piper whispered in his ear.

He shook his head and pulled out of Piper's embrace. He felt numb against the intense emotions he was feeling.

"It was just a dream" Piper assured him.

"No"

"No?" Piper questioned him. "What do you mean no?"

"No. It wasn't a dream" He told her with a sob not wanting to talk about it.

"I know about what you did," Piper began, causing Chris to look up in alarm. "I think it was very noble of you to put yourself in harm's way on my account."

"Just doing my job," he answered softly.

"I was way out of line. I don't know what happened to me, but that's not really an excuse."

"That's okay. You were angry, that's all"

She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Chris…I'm your mother and I treated you..." her voice trailed off as she remembered all the terrible things she had said to him. "I said things that no child should have to hear from a parent"

He looked at her for a second and then focused on the floor as he replied, "You didn't know who I was, Piper. You were protecting Wyatt, which is what any good mother would do."

"I should've-"

"Should've what? You didn't know- It's me who should apologize… I-I'm sorry. I should have… I couldn't… I'm sorry"

"Chris, there is nothing to forgive" she said each of these words firmly as if to drill it into his head. "I don't blame you for what happened in Valhalla".

"Well, you should" mumbled Chris.

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here now… I love you Chris…" she said softly, reaching up to tenderly touch the side of his face with her hand "… so does your father. You know, he tries really hard"

Chris groaned slightly. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Chris, he's your father. You have to talk to him" said Piper. He shook his head. "How are you going to change anything if you don't talk to him?"" Piper tried to convince him.

"That's not the future I was going to change" said coldly. "Look, I don't really care about Leo and what he feels for me. I accepted it a long time ago that I'll never have a dad and I'm fine with it. So just drop it, okay?"

He orbed away before Piper could stop him.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK??**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE REUNION by Nehebka **

**CHAPTER 6**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Chris wait!" shouted Piper

"Piper, what's wrong?" asked Phoebe as she entered in the room. He looked from the empty bed to her sister. "Where is Chris?"

"He's gone" mumbled Piper. "Chris! Chris! Please come back!" yelled Piper but there was no answer.

Leo and Paige arrived then. Piper ran towards Leo desperatly. "We have to find him" pleaded Piper.

"What has happened?" asked Paige.

"He woke up and we talked for several minutes. Everything seemed alright but when I asked him to talk to you he refused and orbed out. Leo I don't know what's wrong with him but you two need to fix it"

Leo nodded. He concentrated to sense for his son, but failed. "I can't sense him" he said.

"Try again," Piper urged.

"Piper, I've already –"

"Just do it!"

Suddenly Piper realized all the suffering that this was causing to Leo. It was very hard to know that you have another son who hated you. "Leo" whispered Piper. She could see that he was feeling guilty. She stepped closer and toughed the sides of his face and she pulled his head up to meet hers eye to eye. "Leo, it's not your fault. We will find him. Everything's going to be ok"

"We'll go upstairs and try to scry for him" said Phoebe as she and Paige left the room.

Piper nodded and sighed. "Piper you look tired. You better get some rest" said Leo.

"I can't, not until we find Chris"

"We won't give up until we do. If we find anything, I'll come get you"

Piper nodded. "But, do it"

"Yeah I promise" said Leo as he kissed her and saw her leave the room.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

The hours passed by and Leo still didn't sense him, neither did Paige and Phoebe. Leo stood alone in the living room trying to sense for Chris.

"Dammit"

Wyatt got into the room and saw Leo. "What's wrong?" asked.

"It's your brother… He woke up. Piper was there. He seemed fine but when your mother suggested him to talk to me he got upset and orbed out. Now we're trying to find him but nothing is working… I think that for Chris' sake it would be better if I disappered-"

"NO! Don't you ever think that again! Look, you screwed up in the future. But guess what, Chris came back in time to save his family, and you're included in that family" Wyatt closed his eyes and searched for his little brother. "I can't sense him either, I think he's blocking us" Wyatt muttered, growling in frustration.

"I never meant …You know I'd never hurt him…" mumbled Leo.

"Everything will work out, you'll see"

Leo sighed and shook his head. "No if we're not able to find him"

"Wait… I think I may know where he is… In the future there's a place where Chris used to go to think, the Golden Gate Bridge"

"ok, go and get your brother back" replied Leo.

Wyatt shook his head. "It's you who should go and take him back. You two should talk"

Leo hesitated. "Trust me" said Wyatt. Leo nodded and orbed out.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Chris sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. Leo orbed in and sat down next to Chris. "Good place to think, isn't it?" said Leo.

"What do you want?" Chris said sharply.

"We've been calling you for hours. We've all been worried sick about you. I just want to talk"

Chris shook his head. "Just let it go, okay?"

"You can't keep pushing me away" said Leo.

"Yeah, whatever you say." The sarcasm in his son's voice sounded more like pain to Leo which made it all the worse for him.

"Why should I let you get into my life again. After all you were never there for me". There was a silence and Chris went on. "You were there for everybody else, mom, Wyatt, half the world, but you were never there for me, you didn't have the time"

"I-I'm sorry… But you must know that I won't let myself turn into that father" 

Chris looked directly at Leo and he could see that he truly mean it and the looked at his hands. "I-I would like to apologize for hitting you earlier" He spoke softly and avoided his father's eyes, licking his lips. "You haven't yet done that. The whole, bad dad thing. So it wasn't right for me to yell at you like that" He shook his head. "I mean, you're a great dad to Wyatt..."

"And I am going to be a great dad to you." He said. Chris looked up at him. "I'm very proud of you, you did a very noble thing going back to save your brother. These last months I was completely out of line, I shouldn't have mistrusted you the way I did. After all, all you did was to save Wyatt. Now I understand and I'm sorry"

"You were just upset and tried to protect your family" Chris responded. "It's ok… dad"

"Huh?" said Leo surprised to hear for the first time the word dad from Chris. He smiled happily at him. He smiled too. "Well it's time to go home. They must be worried".

Chris nodded and both men orbed out.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

They orb into the attic where the sisters and Wyatt were, standing around the Book of Shadows.

"Chris! You're back!" shouted Phoebe

"We were worried sick about you young man!" said Piper.

"Piper, the important thing now is that you're ok" said Paige trying to help her nephew.

"I-I'm sorry for being such a jerk and running out like that" appologized Chris

"That's okay, Chris. I understand" said Piper.

"Chris! You're back," Wyatt said with a smile as he ran towards his brother and hugged him

"Yeah," he said "Leo… dad came and got me"

Wyatt turned around to look at Leo and smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we better get going" said Wyatt

"Why? Now that we're getting to meet each other" said Leo.

Chris smiled at him. "Well, there will be plenty of time in the future"

Leo nodded. "Indeed, we should come back to the future. Specially Chris because there is someone who is waiting for him… she made me promise I would bring you back safe"

"Bianca?" asked Phoebe

Wyatt was about to reply. "Wyatt! Remember future consequence!" said Chris.

Wyatt nodded and looked at Phoebe shrugging his shoulders. "Sorry aunt Phoebe, I can not tell you"

Chris took a thick pice of white chalk and draw a triquetra on the wall while Wyatt opened the Book and turned the pages for the spell.

"In this place and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power,

open the door through time and space,

create a path to another place" said Wyatt 

Then, the chalk-drawn triquetra on the attic wall flashed and glowed white as the time portal opened.

"Aunt Paige? Thanks for everything you're about to do for me" said Wyatt as he hugged Paige.

"Oh, well, you're welcome, I think" mumbled Paige

"I wonder how different the future's gonna be… How much different my life is gonna be…" wondered Chris aloud looking at the portal.

Phoebe walked towards Chris and took his hands. "Everything will be ok. You just go back to that beautiful peaceful world that you helped create"

Chris smiled and hugged her. "I'm really gonna miss you" whispered Phoebe.

"I'll miss you too aunt Phoebe"

They pulled apart and Chris took a step back towards Paige and hugged her too while Wyatt said goodbye to Phoebe.

The, Chris and Wyatt found face to face with Piper and Leo.

"Remember, if anything seems different-" said Leo

"You worry too much, you know that? We'll be fine…" Wyatt interrupted

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, smiled and walked towards Leo to hug him.

"I-I don't know if I'll say you enough time in the future but I'm proud of you boys"

They turned to Piper. Chris walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thanks for not giving up on me" said Chris.

"You can count on it" replied Piper.

Piper smiled and looked at Wyatt. He nodded and stepped forward to hug Piper and Chris.

"I love you my boys" said Piper

"We love you too mum" replied Chris and Wyatt. Then they stepped away from her.

"Ready?" asked Wyatt to Chris.

Chris nodded and they turned to walk through the portal. Before taking the last step towards the portal they looked back at the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Be careful" adviced Chris.

"Yeah, you too" said Piper.

"See you" said Wyatt.

"Bye" said Leo and Piper.

Phoebe and Paige waved bye to them. They nodded and walked into the portal. The sisters and Leo watched as the portal closes behind Wyatt and Chris. A new future was about to begin.

ooooooooooooooooooOOO The end OOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

WELL, AND THIS IS IT. WHAT DO YOU THING? I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED READING IT AS MUCH AS I DID WRITING IT. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! IT HAS BEEN A GOOD MOTIVATION TO GO ON WITH THE STORY.


End file.
